The overall objectives of our research program are to establish a better understanding of the etiology of the various atypical facial pain syndromes, to develop specific criteria for their differential diagnosis, and to evolve a rational approach to their therapy. Since our studies, and those of others, indicate that many atypical facial pain problems may have a psychophysiologic basis, one of our main thrusts is directed toward investigating the role of such factors in their etiology and treatment. Concomitantly, organic causes are also considered and part of our research activities relate to such conditions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Meprobamate Therapy for the Myofascial Pain-Dysfunction (MPD) Syndrome: A Double-Blind Evaluation. Greene, C.S. and Laskin, D.M. In Pain: Clinical and Experimental Perspectives, edited by M. Weisenberg, Ph.D. pp 349-353, The C.V. Mosby Co. St. Louis, Mo. 1975. Facial Growth After Condylectomy or Ostectomy in the Mandibular Ramus. Sorensen, D.C. and Laskin, D.M. J Oral Surg 33(10): 746-756, Oct 1975.